Vampire Knight Hime
by Umizu
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde que Yuki se fue de la Academia Cross y Zero ve pasar los días en completa soledad, pero la llegada de dos nuevos estudiantes le dará un nuevo significado a su existencia... ZeroxOC... Summary completo en mi profile.
1. Noche Preliminar: Remembranza

**Inserte aquí las excusas y disculpas de la autora por este último año (meses más, meses menos) de ausencia X3. Y también la advertencia de derechos que dice que Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, con escepción de los creados por mí, sino a su respectiva creadora cuyo nombre no recuerdo.**

* * *

**Vampire Knight HIME**

**Noche Preliminar**

**"Remembranza"**

Un par de ojos lilas se abrieron en la claridad que precede al amanecer. Kiryu Zero se incorporó en su cama con el recuerdo de la risa de Yuki aún resonando en su mente. Era un nuevo día, una nueva tortura que se añadía a la larga lista de torturas desde que la hija adoptiva del director abandonara la Academia Cross por el purasangre Kuran.

¿Y qué había sido él?

La pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza aún dos meses después de su abandono. Miró en su mesita de noche donde su arma, Bloody Rose, reposaba. Una idea pasó fugazmente por su mente, la de dirigir el cañón a su sien y jalar del gatillo. Después de todo, la vida ya no merecía la pena ser vivida si ya no tenía a nadie a su lado, sin un amigo que le dirigiera una mirada, una palabra de ánimo. Ya había estirado el brazo y tomado el arma entre sus manos… Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta y una voz cantarina.

"Kiryu-kun, ya amaneciooooó…" Dijo la persona al otro lado de la puerta. "Despierta, muchacho, que hoy es un nuevo y hermoso díaaaaa, acompáñame a desayunar…"

Zero se incorporó alejando tan negros pensamientos de su cabeza después de escuchar la voz del director Cross. Era gracias al buen hombre que Kiryu aún no escogía el camino que el arma le mostraba cada mañana al despertar pues le ofrecía el sentimiento de calidez y respeto que el joven necesitaba para no derrumbarse ante la soledad.

"¿Y que tal dormiste, Kiryu-kun?" Preguntó Cross Kaien cuando ambos hombres estuvieron sentados a la mesa, desayunando.

Kiryu se limitó a mantener su expresión de fría indiferencia y mirar hacia otro lado. Si bien mantenía la mascarada de que había superado la marcha de Yuki, por dentro aún hervía de frustración y odio hacia la joven por su traición y asco por la manipulación de Kuran Kaname.

El director dejó al joven con su silencio y se dispuso a charlar banalmente con él hasta la hora en que debía marcharse a su primera clase del día. No lo engañaba con su actitud de 'a mí no me afecta nada', sabía que el joven sufría interiormente, por eso continuaba brindándole todo su apoyo y demostrándole sus sentimientos amables mientras esperaba, no estaba seguro a qué o quién, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre su muchacho. Sonrió alegremente y se dirigió a su despacho a cumplir con sus obligaciones de director.

-----

Por la tarde, las grandes puertas del dormitorio se abrieron permitiendo a los estudiantes del turno nocturno salir. El grupo de jóvenes de uniforme blanco se abrió paso por el camino que bordeaban las estudiantes diurnas gritando e intentando acercarse al grupo sin que el guardián de ojos lilas se diera cuenta, cosa que no conseguían. Zero, a pesar de estar sólo en su deber, era suficiente para mantener a raya a las eufóricas y ofrecía un aspecto lo suficientemente amenazante para que las chicas pensaran dos veces el lanzarse sobre su personaje preferido como hubieran deseado.

El nuevo año escolar había traído consigo a nuevos estudiantes que ejercían el mismo magnetismo sobre la humanas que el grupo anterior y, sorprendentemente, estaban allí por voluntad propia y no siguiendo a un líder purasangre, al menos la mayoría. Zero no conseguía entender a aquel extraño grupo de chupasangres que tenían las mismas estúpidas ideas de paz mundial que el director Cross.

Con las estudiantes controladas, el prefecto observó pasar a los jóvenes del Dormitorio de la Luna. Eso fue todo lo que dos estudiantes necesitaron para burlar la vigilancia y dirigirse a uno de ellos que andaba a paso tranquilo algo alejado.

Era igual de apuesto que el resto de los estudiantes nocturnos, pero algo en su persona hacía que las jóvenes se fijaran antes en los otros que en él, como si les presentaran a un plebeyo empobrecido entre un grupo de príncipes. También avanzaba algo rezagado del resto del grupo principal, dando zancadas con sus largas piernas y sus útiles bajo el brazo.

"¡Max-sempai!" Dijeron ambas a la vez bloqueándole el paso.

"Saludos, señoritas." Dijo el joven dirigiéndoles una sonrisa. "Será mejor que vayan a sus dormitorios o podrían meterse en problemas."

Las estudiantes quedaron extasiadas con su expresión tan sincera y, sumisamente, regresaron a la fila de chicas sin que el prefecto tuviera que dirigirse a ellas.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Desde que se habían conocido en la oficina del director, hacía varias semanas, no habían vuelto a dirigirse el uno al otro más que una mirada de reconocimiento o un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo cada vez que coincidían. De esa forma que tienen las persona de mirarse cuando saben que están bajo una situación similar.

-----

_Zero caminaba por un pasillo hacia la ofici__na del director de la academia quien lo había mandado llamar en mitad de una clase para un asunto en el que se requería su autoridad como prefecto. El joven entró en la habitación sin molestarse en tocar e inmediatamente captó la presencia del hombre que acompañaba a Cross Kaien. Era alto y joven, de constitución musculosa. Su cabello era corto y rizado de color caoba, sus ojos claros, casi blancos. Vestía ropas de viaje: un abrigo negro, camisa igualmente negra, pantalones color caqui y botas. Y poseía un aura inconfundible. El prefecto se tensó al imaginar su oscuro origen._

"_Kiryu-kun, te presentó al joven Endo Maxwell que ha sido transferido a la Clase Nocturna de nuestra prestigiosa academia. Endo-kun, este es el prefecto y mi querido hijo, Kiryu Zero." Explicó el director con voz amable y soñadora._

_El joven Kiryu tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar._

"… _Que no soy tu hijo…" Fue todo lo que dijo, aún sin quitar la vista de Endo Maxwell._

"_Kiryu…" Murmuró Maxwell reconociendo el apellido de la conocida familia de cazadores. "Es un placer conocerte al fin." Dijo extendiendo la mano._

_Con cierta reticencia, Zero estrechó la mano del joven Endo. Se miraron detenidamente, surgiendo una corriente de entendimiento entre ellos. Al terminar el saludo ambos jóvenes se alejaron incómodos. Kaien sonrió misteriosamente._

"_Supongo que no hará falta explicarles sus respectivas situaciones." Mencionó el director con un aire casi serio para después recuperar su expresión soñadora de siempre. "¡Bueno, muchachos! Quiten esas caras. Kiryu-kun ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a Endo-kun a los Dormitorios de la Luna? La academia es grande y podría perderse. El presidente Hiyama se encargará de acomodar a Endo-kun en alguna de las habitaciones disponibles. Desde hace algunos meses que nos sobran más habitaciones de las que debiera." Terminó Kaien con aire desanimado._

_Zero se tensó nuevamente con la alusión a los estudiantes faltantes de la Clase Nocturna. Cualquier pensamiento de esos lo llevaba irremediablemente a Cross Yuki, ahora Kuran, y no deseaba tener ningún recuerdo de aquella purasangre egoísta y manipuladora. Con un escueto 'Sígueme' dirigido a Maxwell, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. El aludido dirigió una cortés despedida al director y siguió a Kiryu._

_-----_

"¿No te molesta que te de una mano en tu trabajo?" Preguntó Endo Maxwell al joven Kiryu dirigiéndose la palabra por primera vez.

"Siempre y cuando no me estorbes." Contestó el prefecto de ojos lilas. "Te estás retrasando." Mencionó señalando al resto de los estudiantes nocturnos que ya iban bastante adelante.

"Uhm… Bien, si me disculpas." Dijo el otro a modo de despedida siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros.

Las eufóricas estudiantes no paraban de gritar y alabar a los estudiantes nocturnos cuando Zero perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"¡Suficiente!" Alzó la voz el guardián. "¡Regresen a sus dormitorios ahora!"

Su expresión fue lo suficientemente intimidante para que las jóvenes desistieran y comenzarán a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones entre murmullos de enfado.

"Aguafiestas."

"¡Es un malvado!"

"¡Ah!¡Maxwell-sempai es tan dulce!"

"Yo creo que Idol-sempai era mucho mejor que todos ellos."

"¿Por qué se habrán ido los estudiantes del grupo anterior?"

Molesto con sus actitudes tan infantiles, Zero comenzó su guardia nocturna.

-----

Era ya pasada la media noche, en los salones de la clase nocturna, Endo Maxwel, sentado en la parte más alejada del aula, prestaba atención a la clase cuando un dolor agudo lo atravesó. Llevó su mano a su pecho, cerca del hombro derecho, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Otros estudiantes notaron tal reacción y voltearon a verlo, algunos con expresión de pena y otros pocos altaneramente, como si su reacción fuera una falta de respeto.

"Endo Maxwell, ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó el profesor mirándolo seriamente.

"N… No, profesor, estoy bien." Contestó el joven con dificultad.

Sin creerle una palabra, el profesor declaró.

"¿Ah tomado las pastillas, Endo?" El joven guardó silencio. "¿Y no las lleva en este momento consigo?" Maxwell se encogió de hombros, intimidado. "Retírese a sus habitaciones y resuelva su problema. No estará con nosotros por tanto tiempo después de todo… Descanse." Ordenó el profesor casi comprensivamente, pero sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro severo.

Aún sin decir palabra, el joven Endo recogió sus útiles y se retiró silenciosamente del recinto con expresión abatida. Eran ciertas las palabras del profesor, no le quedarían más de unas pocas semanas en aquel lugar lo que le causaba aún más sufrimiento que el dolor físico que debía soportar durante aquella transición. Sin tan sólo pudiera verlos una vez más…

Al salir del edificio, Maxwell se encontró al prefecto recargado en uno de los árboles que bordeaban el sendero de adoquines. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, unos cargados de sufrimiento y otros comprensivos.

"No te queda mucho tiempo…" Comentó con voz neutra el prefecto de pie dando la espalda a la fuente donde Endo permanecía sentado. El joven sonrió tristemente.

"Así es esta vida…" Contestó para después mirar la silueta del cazavampiros. "Kiryu… ¿Tú…?"

"Hace poco que pasé esa etapa… aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo." Respondió Zero a la pregunta no formulada.

"¿Puedo preguntar la razón?"

"… Pagué un precio muy alto por esta existencia… Aunque al final no haya servido de nada ese sacrificio…" Dijo conteniendo el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia que aún le provocaba el recuerdo, pero había decidido sobreponerse, ser fuerte y vivir con único propósito, el de matarla a ella, a pesar de que cada mañana despertará con el deseo de terminar con otra vida que hacía mucho había dejado de desear.

"Al menos vivirás…"

"Lo suficiente para cumplir mi objetivo…"

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Matarla…"

Maxwell dejó de preguntar, para cualquier humano que viviera algo similar no resultaría agradable recordar la serie de eventos que lo llevaron a dicha situación. Permanecieron en silencio, sólo observando el cielo estrellado desde sus posiciones en la fuente con los rayos plateados de la Luna iluminando tenuemente sus figuras.

-----

A cientos de miles de kilómetros de la Academia, en un país a un continente de distancia, una decisión era tomada y llevada acabo, decisión que determinaría el destino de dos lugares tan alejados uno del otro.

Bajando la larga escalinata que conducía a las puertas de una oscura mansión esperaba un auto negro. El conductor apagó el vehículo y salió. Rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta derecha del pasajero. Una persona envuelta en un abrigo oscuro terminaba de bajar las escaleras llevando consigo un bolso grande de mano.

"Señorita." Saludó el conductor cortésmente. La joven mujer asintió con la cabeza y entró al auto. "Llegaremos al aeropuerto en un par de horas." Informó el hombre cuando hubo ocupado su puesto detrás del volante.

"Gracias, Alfred…" Contestó ella. "Oni-san…" Susurró su voz mirando por última vez la gran casa a través de la ventana oscurecida del vehículo. "Aguanta un poco más… Ya voy."

-----

**También les mostraré un hermoso sueño…**

**La siguiente noche…**

* * *

**Para críticas constructivas, aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios y recuerdos para el Día de la Madre (especialmente de parte de los que me conocen y quieran reclamarme el desaparecer por un año de fanfiction y no pasarme a dejar un mísero review X3) denle click al botón verde de ahí abajo n.n**

**°°°UMIZU°°°**


	2. Primera Noche: Arribo

**Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás existió... la advertencia de derechos...**

* * *

**Vampire Knight Hime**

**Primera Noche**

"**Arribo"**

La prestigiosa Academia Cross se alza orgullosa en la cima de una colina, consta de varios edificios así como amplias áreas verdes donde los estudiantes pueden ejercer diferentes actividades, y ofrece clases tanto diurnas como nocturnas, estas últimas para alumnos de un nivel más alto, pero oculta un gran secreto… y es que el alto nivel académico de los estudiantes nocturnos no es la única razón para que permanezcan en la oscuridad…

-----

Los rayos del Sol penetraban insistentemente a través de la ventana que había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, pero no le importaba. Se sentía algo mejor, tanto física como emocionalmente, después de su corta conversación con el prefecto de ojos lilas hacía ya varias horas. Había sido como quitarse un peso de encima, por extraño que pareciera ya que no había sido una charla muy amena, pero era agradable hablar con alguien que lo comprendía en parte. Endo Maxwell dio un largo suspiro mirando el dosel de su cama, no compartía su habitación con nadie, al igual que el resto de la clase nocturna, aún eran demasiado pocos y las habitaciones muchas. El joven llevó una mano a su pecho, cerca del hombro derecho, no llevaba más que unos cómodos pantalones para dormir, cosa que no había conseguido en lo que iba del día. Ahí donde su mano se había posado ostentaba un tatuaje negro, que en momentos como la noche anterior solía brillar de color rojo, símbolo que lo marcaba como un vampiro de nivel D, un humano mordido por un vampiro de sangre pura, que no tardaría en caer la nivel más bajo de todos.

Se sentó sobre el cómodo colchón y se recargó en la pared frotando la zona de donde solía provenir el dolor. Agitó la cabeza intentando no recordar los sucesos que lo habían llevado a ese estado, sin éxito.

Su familia, por parte de ambos padres, se dedicaba a la caza de vampiros desde hacía varias generaciones, criaturas como en la que él se convertiría, pensó asqueado de sí mismo, pero resignado a la vez. Su madre y su tío eran oriundos del país, pero su padre y la esposa de su tío, hermanos también, eran europeos, por lo que sus familias se habían mudado al continente al contraer matrimonio. Él y su prima habían nacido y crecido en la gran mansión de la familia de sus padres en Europa Oriental y habían sido criados para convertirse en cazadores. Sonrió con nostalgia y algo triste al recordarla, ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían, formaban un gran equipo, hasta aquella vez… Si su familia no hubiera acabado con aquella mujer vampiro no habrían desatado la ira de aquel conde oscuro… Habían querido acabar con él, su propia familia había querido exterminarlo para evitar la vergüenza de ver un miembro de una familia tan prestigiosa caer a lo más bajo, pero su madre no lo había permitido y había contactado con Cross Kaien. Maxwell dio un golpe en la pared, furioso por el recuerdo, pero no pudiendo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. Moriría ahí, pensó, lejos de todo lo que conocía y amaba, que ahora se reducía a dos personas: su madre y su prima.

Con algo de dificultad, el joven se incorporó lentamente dirigiéndose a la ventana para cerrarla. Entrecerró levemente los ojos, molesto por los brillantes rayos del Sol, y cerró la ventana junto con las gruesas cortinas dispuesto a entregarse al sueño por lo que quedaba del día y olvidarse de tan amargos recuerdos.

-----

En la parte más alejada del salón de clases, Zero permanecía sentado fingiendo prestar atención a la cháchara interminable del profesor de ética mientras su mente vagaba por oscuros y amargos recuerdos sin saber que la mente de otra persona rondaba por lugares semejantes. Unos asientos más al centro era donde solía sentarse anteriormente, siempre detrás de 'ella' y su amiga Yori, quien seguía en el mismo lugar tan imperturbable como siempre. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el antiguo lugar de Yuki, por más que intentara evitarlo su miraba siempre terminaba dirigiéndose al mismo sitio, recordando sus vidas juntos…

Yori desvió la mirada de la libreta donde tomaba apuntes y miró de reojo al prefecto, este frunció el ceño y volvió su rostro hacia abajo, mirando fijamente la madera de la mesa, mientras estrujaba fuertemente el lápiz en su mano. Respiró profundamente para relajarse, lentamente, concentrándose en el aire que llenaba sus pulmones y alejar los recuerdos de su cabeza. Viviría, pensó, sólo para volver a encontrarse con ella y cumplir su promesa: matarla. Eso le hizo rememorar su corta conversación con Endo Maxwell la noche anterior preguntándose cuál sería su razón para seguir existiendo. ¿Lo movería la venganza contra aquél que lo transformó?¿Habría sido destruida su familia igual que la de él? Más bien parecía que estuviera esperando algo… ¿Su muerte talvez?¿Estaría dispuesto a continuar con su vida hasta las últimas consecuencias, a caer en el nivel E? Zero se dio cuenta de que, llegado el momento, probablemente tendría que ser él mismo quien terminara con el sufrimiento del joven… porque sufría, podía verlo en sus ojos, un dolor que él conocía muy bien, al igual que una furia contenida contra ¿su atacante? Eran muchas las incógnitas que rodeaban al miembro más reciente de la Clase Nocturna. Lo único que tenía claro era que, llegado el momento, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su deber.

Alguien tocó la puerta del aula interrumpiendo el monólogo del profesor y entró una secretaria pidiendo a Kiryu Zero que se dirigiera a la oficina del director. El prefecto se puso en pie y, sin una palabra, salió del aula sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Lo que Kiryu no sabía era que la última pieza del rompecabezas del pasado del joven Endo estaba a punto de llegar a la Academia Cross dispuesta a brindarle consuelo en su doloroso presente y protegerlo de su oscuro futuro.

-----

"¿Hay que subir todas esas escaleras?" Se quejó la chica saliendo de un auto negro al pie de las largas escaleras que llevaban a la prestigiosa Academia Cross.

"Así es, señorita Corine." Le respondió un hombre de edad madura que sacaba dos maletas del auto y cargaba con ellas.

"Uhm… ¿Quién fue el idiota que diseño esto?" Se dijo a sí misma mientras subía las escaleras con expresión malhumorada.

El hombre suspiró cansadamente y la siguió escaleras arriba. No era normal que se quejara tanto, pero era comprensible después de tantas horas de viaje en avión y en auto hasta el lugar, debía de estar agotada, sin mencionar el tedioso cambio de horario tan drástico, hasta él se sentía un poco irritado.

Tardaron menos de lo que esperaban en llegar a la cima de la colina y situarse en la entrada de la academia. Las rejas negras estaban abiertas de par en par, un hombre rubio de lentes esperaba sonriente allí mismo. Al verlos llegar sonrió más ampliamente.

"Alfred-san, es un placer volver a verlo." Mencionó el director saludando de mano al hombre recién llegado, según la costumbre occidental. "Y tú debes ser, Corine." Agregó dirigiéndose a la joven quien lo saludó con una pequeña inclinación. "Pero no nos quedemos aquí de pie. ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross! Adelante, estaremos más cómodos en mi oficina." Invitó alegremente el excazador mostrándoles el camino.

Ya en la habitación, sentados cómodamente en dos sillas frente al escritorio del director, Alfred se dispuso a contarle la razón de traer a una nueva estudiante a su academia mientras la chica miraba distraídamente el despacho. Pensó que era un lugar cálido y muy acogedor, al igual que el director quien parecía una buena persona. Era difícil creer que aquel era el legendario cazador Cross Kaien del que tanto había oído hablar, parecía tan agradable y simpático, talvez un poco exagerado y dado a dramatizar, pensó tras observar la forma tan peculiar de expresarse del director mientras hablaba con Alfred. Sonrió dulcemente y observó por la ventana, se podía observar el bosque que rodeaba los edificios de la academia, se preguntó vagamente en qué lugar se encontrarían los estudiantes 'especiales'…

"Entonces, Corine-chan, espero que tu estancia en la Academia Cross sea lo más agradable posible." Mencionó Kaien captando la atención de la joven.

"Ah… Esto… Gracias, Cross-san." Contestó Corine volviendo a la realidad.

El hombre sonrió conciliadoramente con una mirada algo seria.

"Espero que encuentres lo que has venido a buscar." Murmuró.

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, nada… Bueeeno, no debería tardar en llegar." Volvió a decir recuperado su tono alegre refiriéndose a la persona que acompañaría a la joven en la academia.

Corine no entendió a quien se refería dado que había permanecido en su propio mundo durante gran parte de la conversación.

"En ese caso me retiro." Comunicó Alfred poniéndose en pie y tomando su abrigo. "Cuídese, señorita Corine."

"Gracias por todo, Alfred, que tengas un buen viaje." Se despidió la joven poniéndose en pie, algo triste de ver a su guardaespaldas marchar.

Alfred sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de manera paternal.

"Salude al joven señor de mi parte." Pidió el hombre y se retiró dejando a su protegida en compañía del director quien sonreía animadamente. Corine se sintió un tanto incómoda.

"… Endo-kun y tú son muy parecidos." Mencionó Kaien mirándola detenidamente.

Corine se sonrojó levemente y miró al suelo mientras movía sus zapatos nerviosamente.

"Pues si…" Fue todo lo que dijo. "Él… ¿Está bien? Aún no ha… ya sabe."

"Si, Endo-kun se controla muy bien, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, sólo comparable con la de otra persona que conozco." Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta. Kaien sonrió ampliamente. "Quien por cierto acaba de llegar y, contrario a su costumbre, tocó la puerta. ¡Adelante, Kiryu-kun!"

Zero abrió la puerta con expresión de fastidio por haber sido sacado de la clase en la que no prestaba atención y obligado a perder el tiempo con unas obligaciones como prefecto que lo distraían de sus negros pensamientos. El joven alzó sus ojos lilas, que normalmente miraban al suelo, y se encontró con un par de ojos claros que le dieron una sensación de deja vu. De pie, junto al escritorio del director se encontraba una chica de quince o dieciséis años, alta y esbelta, de cabello largo color caoba que llevaba en una trenza francesa, un moño blanco sujetaba la punta del peinado, pero lo que más llamó la atención del prefecto fueron sus ojos de un color azul grisáceo muy claro, casi blanco, que parecían sumamente familiares. Cuando al fin logró enfocar el resto de su figura quedó nuevamente fascinado por su constitución tan delicada y el aura de inocencia que la rodeaba, contrastaba con la fuerza de sus ojos claros que a primera vista parecían tan puros. Un suave color carmín se extendió por las mejillas de la joven desconocida al verse tan escrutadoramente observada mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

"Corine-chan, te presentó al prefecto y mi querido hijo Kiryu Zero. Kiryu-kun, ella es Matsuki Corine, nuestra nueva estudiante." Los presentó el director con mirada soñadora y voz cantarina.

"Kiryu…" Murmuró la joven con reconocimiento. "Mu… Mucho gusto." Saludó con una pequeña inclinación.

Zero tardó un par de segundos en devolver el saludo con voz queda. Su expresión fría no había cambiado desde el momento que entrara por lo que su fascinación había pasado desapercibida excepto para el excéntrico director que no tenía un pelo de tonto. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de que el joven estaba embelesado por la nueva estudiante ¿la razón? No le había reclamado el que lo nombrara como hijo suyo. Cross carraspeó sonoramente.

"Oh, querido hijo… ¿No recuerdas que esta mañana te mencioné de la llegada de una nueva estudiante a nuestra prestigiosa academia?"

"Que no soy tu hijo." Fue la seca respuesta del prefecto que por fin había despegado sus ojos de la figura de Corine. "Y si me acuerdo."

¿Cómo olvidarlo? El hombre había vuelto casi loco a Zero desde el momento que despertara, parloteando acerca de la hija de algún extranjero que conocía y que sería transferida a su academia, sobre qué habitación le concedería ¿Una compartida? Talvez la antigua habitación de Yuki cuya amiga seguía sin compañera. ¿Una individual? Talvez fuera una persona demasiado dada a la privacidad... Zero había dejado de escuchar en el momento en que el nombre de la antigua hija adoptiva del director había arribado a la conversación. Ese hombre extranjero era muy apreciado por el director y, según él, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, le ayudaría en su labor como prefecto, claro que a esto último el joven no había prestado atención.

"Bien, bien, Kiryu-kun." Kaien aplaudía inocentemente. Zero lo observaba imperturbable, Corine algo curiosa por su comportamiento tan infantil. "Corine-chan, aquí tiene las llaves de tu habitación, espero que no te moleste dormir sola."

"No se preocupe, Cross-san, estaré bien así." Contestó tomando la llave que le extendía el director.

"Entonces, Kiryu-kun ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a Corine-chan a su dormitorio? La academia es grande y podría perderse."

El joven Kiryu lo observó intrigado, esas mismas palabras las había pronunciado al arribar a la escuela Endo Maxwell. Frunció el ceño intrigado, pero decidiendo ignorar al loco excazador.

"Bien." Dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación. "Sígueme." Le dijo secamente a la muchacha.

"Esto… Necesito un poco de ayuda." Mencionó ella algo intimidada por la actitud fría de Kiryu.

Este se giró y observó como la chica sostenía una de las dos maletas que llevaba consigo así como un bolso de mano de tamaño considerable. Esbozó una mueca de fastidio y regresó sobre sus pasos por las maletas, tomó primero la que aún reposaba en el suelo y después la que sostenía Corine en sus manos. Sus dedos se rozaron en el momento en que Zero tomó el aza de la maleta y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

"Eh… Yo puedo llevarla, no… no pesa mucho." Balbuceó la joven desviando sus ojos de la mirada lila del prefecto.

"Uhm…"

El joven hombre ignoró el pedido de la joven y retiró la maleta de entre sus dedos flácidos no importándole cargar con ambas. Corine le miró ir hacia la puerta sin evitar un leve sonrojo, a pesar de la frialdad con que se comportaba para con ella no pudo evitar pensar en que era todo un caballero.

"Esto… Con permiso, Cross-san." Dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que había admirado todo lo acontecido desde su escritorio y que en ese momento portaba una mirada satisfecha y soñadora.

"Sólo llámame director, Corine-chan."

"Si, director."

"Apresúrate." Le instó la voz del prefecto que ya recorría el pasillo.

Tuvo que correr hasta alcanzar a Zero, situándose a su lado. Kiryu miró de reojo a la nueva estudiante y, dándose cuenta de que le costaba seguir su ritmo mientras caminaban, aminoró un poco el paso para permitirle andar más cómodamente. Corine notó el cambio en su andar, iba a agradecerle, pero permaneció en silencio, la figura del prefecto aún la intimidaba; ella no era una persona demasiado dada a socializar, pero inocentemente esperaba que con el tiempo y conforme se conocieran pudieran llevarse bien si esperaba poder cumplir con lo que la había llevado a la Academia Cross.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación cuyo número venía grabado en la llave que el director entregara a Corine. Era sencilla, pero contenía todo lo que un estudiante podía necesitar: una cama con mesita de noche y una lámpara, un escritorio con silla, un armario y un pequeño baño, pero sin ducha.

"… Parece… uhm… muy cómodo." Mencionó la joven algo incómoda por el silencio mientras observaba a Zero depositar sus maletas cerca del armario y encender la luz.

Él emitió un sonido que bien podía significar que estaba de acuerdo o todo lo contrario. Corine se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la única ventana que daba al bosque y la abrió, permitiendo así entrar una fresca brisa. Zero la observó, no parecía muy segura de sí misma o talvez no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente, en cualquier caso no era asunto suyo.

"Voy a pasar por ti en la mañana, el director quiere que desayunes con… nosotros, y darte algunas indicaciones." Guardó silencio mirándola de reojo mientras intentaba recordar qué más le había dicho su tutor en la mañana. "Las clases son a las ocho, estaré aquí a las siete."

La joven permanecía inmóvil en la ventana observando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse con la luz rojiza del atardecer.

"De acuerdo." Murmuró.

"… Está prohibido salir después del toque de queda al anochecer… Te recomiendo cerrar la ventana." Le aconsejó mientras se dirigía a la puerta pensando en vampiros que entraban por ventanas abiertas. Corine parecía pensar algo semejante porque comentó.

"¿Lo dices por los murciélagos?" Dijo sonriendo divertida, su voz tenía cierto aire burlón, mirando al prefecto de reojo.

Kiryu frunció el ceño, tensándose por el comentario, y la miró directamente, sus ojos se habían vuelto cautelosos. Corine tragó saliva, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

"¿Tú qué sabes de eso?" Zero avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, Corine hizo una mueca de dolor, la apretaba demasiado fuerte.

"Yo no… Lo siento, era una broma es todo."

Tardó en darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era su agarre sobre el brazo de la chica y lo exagerada, e incluso agresiva, que parecía ser su reacción para una persona normal como ella.

"… Pues no hagas bromas así." La soltó. "Es peligroso por las noches, por eso se toman medidas tan estrictas con los estudiantes."

"Lo siento."

Se escuchaba en verdad arrepentida por haber dicho aquello, Zero pensó que era mejor que entendiera desde el principio que las reglas impuestas eran algo serio y debían cumplirse. Aún así se sentía mal por la expresión entristecida que mostraba. El joven retrocedió, molesto con ella y consigo mismo.

"A las siete." Le recordó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Corine permaneció en la misma posición varios segundos con la mirada baja y sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Se recargó en el marco de la ventana y miró al cielo. No quería ser una molestia ni interferir en los asuntos de Kiryu Zero, ella sabía a qué se dedicaba por las noches en la academia, Alfred le había comentado que probablemente le también le asignaran dicha responsabilidad, pero no estaba segura de querer continuar dedicándose a eso. Deseaba irse, escapar a algún lugar lejano donde no existieran vampiros que amenazaran su vida ni la de las personas que quería, un lugar donde los dos pudieran vivir en paz. Sonrió amargamente, aún cuando encontraran un lugar seguro era imposible escapar a su maldición.

-----

Era poco más de media noche cuando Zero se detuvo a tomar un descanso en la terraza desde donde se tenía una buena vista de los terrenos de la academia. Había descubierto a dos chicas intentando entrar en el edificio donde los estudiantes vampiros tenían clase y las había hecho regresar a su dormitorio. Siempre le fastidiaba la actitud tan tonta e infantil de las estudiantes, que alabaran de esa forma a la Clase Nocturna sin conocerlos ni saber nada de ellos salvo sus nombres, todo sólo por su belleza física, eso era sólo superficialidad e hipocresía y él no soportaba a esa clase de personas.

El sonido de pasos lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones, pudo distinguir a través de las ventanas a algunos estudiantes nocturnos, entre ellos Maxwell que se entretenía con leyendo un libro mientras caminaba. El nuevo vampiro se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el cielo, quedando algo rezagado de sus compañeros, sus labios se movieron imperceptiblemente, como pronunciando el nombre de una persona, y sonrió tristemente. Zero frunció el ceño, algo en su perfil, en su forma de estar ahí de pie frente a la ventana, le recordaron a la nueva estudiante a la que había acompañado horas antes. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos en el que se saludaron con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Pasado un tiempo, Zero regresaba a su habitación dispuesto a dormir unas horas antes de asistir a clases y cumplir con sus deberes de prefecto. En su camino pasó junto al edificio de dormitorios de mujeres y miró hacia arriba, la primera ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta y la luz encendida lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Una sombra se movió en la habitación y cerró la ventana junto con las cortinas, al prefecto le pareció extraño que aquella chica continuara despierta a esas horas. Permaneció ahí de pie aún después de que la luz de la habitación se apagó. Su mente no dejaba de evocar el rostro de Matsuki Corine intentando averiguar la razón de que le pareciera tan familiar, estaba seguro de no conocerla, no olvidaría una cara como aquella, y no era sólo por el hecho de que aquellos ojos fueran tan parecidos a los de Endo Maxwell.

-----

**También les mostraré un hermoso sueño…**

**La siguiente noche…**

* * *

**Si, me he tardado muchísimo en actualizar este fic, pero entre los examenes finales, las vacaciones y mi Naruto-obsesión no me di tiempo para seguir escribiendo este fic, trataré de equlibrar mi tiempo entre mi fic otro fic y este para no dejar a los lectores plantados, se que se siente feo que no actualicen los fics que te gustan **

**????: Por eso ya no te van a dejar reviews XP**

**Cállate Sasuke que tú ni eres de este anime, mejor vete a intentar matar a Itachi ¬¬ Gracias a Katina-12 y a Sayuki-Uchiha por dejar reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n Los leeré en el siguiente que ya tiene título (se me acaba de ocurrir en este instante X3): "Compañeros". Espero no tardarme mucho y que no me quiten la compu.**

**°°°Umizu°°°**


	3. Segunda Noche: Compañeros

**Y bueno... ejem... disfruten del nuevo capítulo después de seis meses mientras yo me voy a hacerle compañía al monstruo debajo de mi cama Que por cierto les manda saludos y me recordó lo de la advertencia de derechos... Si sale texto mal centrado, no es mi culpa, la página no coopera ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

**Vampire Knight Hime**

**Segunda Noche**

"**Compañeros"**

Un par de ojos azul blanquecino se abrieron al nuevo día con dificultad. El reloj despertador que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche a su lado sonaba insistentemente indicando las seis y media de la mañana. Corine emitió un débil quejido, no había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta la madrugada y sólo porque estaba demasiado agotada por su viaje. Se levantó del lecho y tomó sus pertenencias, necesitaba tomar un baño urgentemente. Recordaba el lugar donde estaban las duchas cuando entró al edificio así que se dirigió allí.

Tardó menos de treinta minutos en bañarse y vestirse con el uniforme. Se miró en el espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. El conjunto negro de los estudiantes diurnos le quedaba perfectamente resaltando su figura de bailarina y la blancura de sus ojos. Miró el reloj, aún faltaban escasos diez minutos para el arribo del prefecto que la llevaría a desayunar con el director Cross, y tenía una idea muy aproximada sobre lo que el hombre quería comentarle. Comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello y a trenzarlo a la francesa dejando algunos mechones más cortos enmarcando su rostro, tomó el lazo blanco que reposaba sobre su cama y lo ató en la punta del peinado, un detalle que acentuaba aquella inocencia y gracia natural que parecía poseer. Finalmente, se dirigió a su bolso y empezó a rebuscar en su interior. En eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo en voz alta todavía intentando encontrar lo que buscaba.

Zero abrió la puerta y permaneció en la entrada sin decir palabra, observándola inquisitiva y desconfiadamente. Había estado pensando en esa chica demasiado tiempo durante la noche anterior y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"Bu… Buenos días." Murmuró ella poniéndose en pie y sujetando algo en su puño.

El prefecto apenas le dedicó un pequeño saludo.

"Vamos." Le instó.

"De acuerdo." La joven tomó una pequeña mochila mientras guardaba el objeto que había sacado en el bolsillo de su falda y siguió a su compañero en silencio.

El camino rumbo al edificio donde habitaba el director fue silencioso y un tanto incómodo para la extranjera. Hubiera querido preguntarle al joven Kiryu la razón de que el director deseara desayunar en su compañía y despejar sus dudas o confirmarlas. Zero la miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto fijándose en la forma en que entrelazaba y movía sus manos nerviosamente. Él hubiera querido preguntarle sobre si se habían visto antes o, por el contrario, la razón de que le pareciera familiar era por su parecido con el joven de la clase nocturna. Endo Maxwell era extranjero también, probablemente las facciones de ambos fueran algo común en Europa y por eso le parecían similares…

"Esto…" La suave voz de Corine lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. "Uhm… ¿Es normal que el director invite a desayunar a los nuevos estudiantes?"

"No." Contestó el joven secamente.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué…?"

"No lo sé." Le interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba preguntar.

A él también le parecía extraña la situación, si hubiera puesto atención al director la mañana anterior cuando le comunicó el traslado de la joven no estaría tan intrigado y no se habría sorprendido cuando, al arribar al comedor y sentarse a la mesa con el desayuno que amablemente había preparado Cross, este les comunicó la tan esperada noticia.

"Corine-chan, creo que harás un buen trabajo como guardiana junto a Kiryu-kun." Mencionó el hombre como de pasada.

Zero se atragantó con la leche que estaba bebiendo y Corine comenzó a toser al tragar un bocado de pan que parecía más grande que su garganta. Kaien dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda de la chica y le alcanzó un vaso de leche que bebió de un trago.

"¿Guardiana?¿Yo?" Dijo con la respiración entrecortada. _"Ya lo temía"_, pensó.

Casi pudo sentir como la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados al descubrir a Kiryu mirándola fríamente desde su lado de la mesa.

"Si, si, Corine-chan. Los prefectos, o guardianes, son lo que se encargan de mantener la paz y el orden entre las clases Diurna y Nocturna. Seguro que tienes mucha experiencia tratando con vampiros, después de todo tu padre persigue los mismos ideales que nuestra prestigiosa Academia: la paz entre ambas razas." Aseguró el director con sus típicos ademanes de pacifista.

"Eh… No, no tanto así, pero…"

"Ahhhh, pero que problemas le habrá acarreado con sus parientes el abandonar la vida de los cazadores y convertirse a nuestra causa…"

Corine tragó saliva, el director estaba soltando toda la sopa tirando su plan por los suelos, ya podía olvidarse de pasar como una estudiante más de la Academia Cross.

"… ¿Acaso no consideras a tu padre como un héroe, Corine-chan?" Preguntó Cross situándose a pocos centímetros de la chica y tomando sus manos.

"Eh… pues, no sé. Es que hace mucho que no sé de él." Contestó ella resignada.

"Entonces, ¿aceptas, Corine-chan?¿Ser una guardiana de nuestra prestigiosa Academia Cross?" Le miró con ojos suplicantes.

"Pues… ya que." Dijo en voz baja. "Eh… Está bien." Aceptó evitando mirar tanto al director como al prefecto, que había mantenido su mutismo desde el comienzo de la plática.

"¡Bieeen! En ese caso tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti que te será de mucha utilidad."

Cross salió bailando alegremente dejando la habitación sumida en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Corine no dejaba de pasar la mirada de un lado a otro de la habitación como intentando encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de la mirada lila del otro prefecto. Zero no le quitaba la vista de encima, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de haber sido traicionado. Así que esa chica provenía de una familia de cazadores y había sido enviada a la academia, seguramente se trataba de una nueva treta de la Asociación Cazadores para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y los del director. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlos tranquilos?¡Y lo peor es que el director lo permitía! Mientras más pensaba en ello, más dura parecía volverse su mirada. Y Corine aún no se sentía con el valor para enfrentarlo.

"¡Tadaaa!" Apareció Kaien en el comedor alegremente trayendo entre sus manos un objeto envuelto en papel plateado brillante. "Para ti, Corine-chan. Es una herramienta especial que te ayudará en caso de ser necesario."

"¿Una especie de… arma?" Preguntó aliviada por no tener que seguir soportando la atmósfera tan pesada que se había creado antes.

"Así es." Contestó el director soñadoramente.

"El Arthemis ya no está, director." Murmuró Zero desviando su mirada al suelo al recordar a la portadora de dicha arma mientras Corine comenzaba a desenvolver el objeto.

"Lo sé, lo sé, Kiryu-kun. Esta es otra."

La joven terminó de retirar el papel brillante dejando ver un pequeño bastón plateado con diferentes figuras grabadas en él. Zero frunció el ceño, no le veían ninguna diferencia con el arma de aquella persona.

"Su nombre es Minerva, el arma hermana del Arthemis." Explicó Kaien acomodando sus lentes. "¿Te gusta, Corine-chan?"

"Uhm… Estas armas son bastante útiles." Mencionó admirando el arma en sus manos, pero con cierto aire de tristeza.

"Claaaro, pero es sólo una precaución. Tengo la esperanza de que logres resolver los conflictos que se presenten sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia." Continuó el director.

"Descuide, director. Haré lo que pueda."

Corine sonrió conciliadoramente al amable hombre, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos que parecían ensombrecidos por la preocupación.

"¡Oh! Por cierto, también te daré esto para que puedas llevar contigo a Minerva." Agregó el hombre sacando una especie de arnés y haciendo como que lo acomodaba en su pierna.

La joven extranjera no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante la mímica del director. Hacía mucho que no reía o sonreía de manera sincera, pero estar con esa persona era bastante refrescante aún si hacía o decía tonterías como esas. Kiryu no mencionó o reaccionó de manera alguna y siguió desayunando como si nada. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a esa chica más tarde, no iba tolerar una nueva intrusión de los cazadores en la Academia. Pero Zero desconocía lo lejos que estaban de la realidad sus pensamientos.

Un rato más tarde, ambos se dirigían rumbo a su primera clase del día. Mientras andaban, Zero explicaba a la nueva estudiante cuales serían sus responsabilidades a partir de ese día y las reglas de la academia así como el horario de clases, al parecer estaban en el mismo salón. Corine se limitaba a asentir o responder con monosílabos, le había quedado claro que no era del agrado del joven Kiryu y este no dejaba de expresarlo en el tono frío que había adquirido su voz. Probablemente ahora tuviera una idea equivocada de ella, pero no se sentía con ánimos de sacarlo de su error. Puso especial atención en la explicación de lo que deberían hacer por la tarde al salir la Clase Nocturna de sus dormitorios.

Su entrada al salón de clases no pasó desapercibida a los alumnos, especialmente del sexo masculino quienes observaban con gran interés a la joven. Algunos valientes formaron un círculo entorno a la nueva estudiante mirándola admirados por sus rasgos europeos tan poco comunes. Zero pasó de largo rumbo a su asiento al final del salón donde tenía la mesa entera para sí.

"Hola, debes ser la chica nueva."

"¿De dónde eres?"

"Que linda es."

Y cosas por el estilo murmuraban los estudiantes entorno a la extranjera que parecía algo abrumada por tan excesiva atención. Finalmente un chico de lentes y peinado extraño se abrió camino entre el pequeño grupo dispuesto a poner orden.

"¿Qué es este alboroto? Todos a sus luga… Oh…" Se detuvo en mitad de la frase al posar sus ojos sobre la chica. Esta esbozó una sonrisa apenada. "Buenos días, señorita. Usted debe ser la nueva estudiante de la que me informaron. ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, 'hermosa dama de ojos de plata'?" Inquirió el delegado de la clase con aires de conquistador, los mismos que adquiría en los tiempos en los que intentaba ganarse el favor de cierta vampiresa de largo cabello.

_¿'Dama de ojos de plata'?_, se extrañó Corine y estuvo tentada a contestarle que no podía preguntar, pero se contuvo.

"Eh… Bueno, mi nombre es…"

No logró terminar de decir porque el profesor de Ciencias Naturales entró en ese momento llamando al orden a la clase e invitando a la nueva a pasar al frente del salón y presentarse a la clase.

"Ella es la nueva estudiante, Matsuki Corine." La presentó el profesor. A algunos estudiantes se les hacía raro tener una nueva compañera siendo que las clases habían comenzado hacía un par de semanas. "Todos esperamos que te la pases muy bien." Comentó amablemente el hombre a lo que ella agradeció.

Una mano se alzó, la del Delegado de clase.

"¿De dónde proviene, Matsuki-san?" Preguntó este después de que el profesor le cediera la palabra.

"Bueno, nací y crecí en una pequeña ciudad de Rumanía al Este de Europa." Explicó Corine moviendo sus manos nerviosamente como parecía ser su costumbre. "Aunque mi padre es japonés por eso conozco muy bien el idioma." Agregó al notar el rostro extrañado de algunos.

"Por cierto, Matsuki. El director nos comentó a los profesores que te había asignado el puesto de prefecta." Comentó el profesor a lo que la chica asintió y pareció estremecerse un poco al notar varias miradas hostiles, especialmente de chicas.

"¿Y por qué viniste a Japón?" Preguntó alguien más. Zero pareció alzar la vista un poco ante la pregunta.

"Uhm… Pues…"

"Suficiente, ya es hora de comenzar la clase. Después podrán charlar tranquilamente con su compañera. Matsuki, si tienes alguna duda sobre la clase no dudes en preguntar, puedes consultar con tus compañeros para que consigas ponerte al día con la materia." Interrumpió el profesor y luego de echar una ojeada al salón, la envió a sentarse… a la mesa de Kiryu al que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

La joven procuró situarse en el otro extremo de la mesa al notar la mirada también hostil de Zero sobre su persona. Suspiró amargamente, ese sería un largo día.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas para la extranjera, conocía las materias y el idioma a la perfección lo cual quedó de manifiesto en la clase de Japonés Moderno cuando contestó acertadamente varias preguntas sobre los diferentes alfabetos que componían el idioma y un par de ejercicios de gramática. También demostró tener buenos conocimientos sobre la química y biología de los seres vivos en la primera clase. En Matemáticas se mantuvo al margen, no porque sus conocimientos no coincidieran con la materia sino porque la clase le había parecido excesivamente monótona, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

Durante el descanso, varios estudiantes la invitaron a sentarse con ellos a comer en la cafetería de la escuela a lo que ella se negó poniendo como excusa sus deberes como prefecta. Zero le había mencionado que debían vigilar a los estudiantes y los alrededores, pero el joven Kiryu no apareció en toda la hora. Corine pensó que tendría otras cosas más importantes que atender, no creía que fuera de los que se saltaban sus responsabilidades. Pero llegó también la hora de clases y él seguía sin aparecer.

El prefecto en cuestión hacía exactamente lo que la extranjera consideraba que no estaría haciendo: saltarse sus responsabilidades. Permanecía recostado sobre una improvisada cama de heno en el establo de los caballos. Aquel había terminado por convertirse en unos de _esos_ días. Todavía le costaba dominar a la bestia en su interior, pero el dolor y la sensación de asfixia eran ya mínimos y podía ingerir las pastillas de sangre sin que su cuerpo las rechazara. Aún así prefirió quedarse ahí y descansar su cuerpo antes del toque de queda, cuando tendría que encargarse de los estudiantes vampiros. Transcurrió el resto de la tarde hasta casi el ocaso, pero Zero permanecía recostado sin aparentes intenciones de moverse hasta que un leve relincho proveniente de Lily, la yegua con la que parecía mantener una relación amor-odio, finalmente logró despertarlo. Se puso en camino con desgana después de despedirse de los caballos, aparentemente los únicos seres vivos con los que parecía llevarse bien.

**-n-n-n-**

Faltaban escasos minutos para que los estudiantes nocturnos salieran de sus habitaciones para asistir a clases, pero Maxwell aún permanecía sentado en su cama con aire pensativo sin muchas intenciones de salir. Entre sus manos sostenía un papel, era una carta que había recibido el día anterior de parte de su madre en la que avisaba que su prima se había ido de la mansión familiar en contra de los deseos de sus abuelos quienes eran los líderes de la familia Valerius, los más reconocidos cazadores de vampiros de Europa. Él simplemente no podía creerlo. La noche anterior había notado un olor familiar en los alrededores, había creído que era su imaginación, pero no era así. Ella estaba ahí, en la Academia Cross, a cientos de miles de kilómetros de su hogar…

"¿Endo-kun?" Preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Te sientes bien?¿Irás hoy a clase?"

"Si, Minako-san." Contestó Maxwell poniéndose en pie y recogiendo sus útiles.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una joven aparentemente de su edad de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Esta le sonrió amablemente y lo guió rumbo a la sala donde esperaba el resto de la Clase Nocturna listos para salir. Minako se reunió con otro joven rubio idéntico a ella quien tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente, era el Presidente del Dormitorio de la Luna: Hiyama Kazuma, perteneciente a una de las familias de vampiros más antiguas siendo casi tan reconocidos como los Kuran.

"Oye, Max-kun, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó uno de los vampiros de apariencia más joven, de corto cabello castaño y ojos rojizos e inocentes acercándose a él.

"Si, Daisuke-kun. Hoy me siento mucho mejor, gracias." Contestó Endo sonriendo sinceramente mientras seguía a sus compañeros rumbo a la puerta de salida.

**-n-n-n-**

Al otro lado de la gran puerta que llevaba a los Dormitorios de la Luna, Corine permanecía sin saber exactamente cómo proceder ante la cantidad de chicas que se amontonaban en la entrada. Zero seguía sin aparecer y eso la ponía de muy mal humor pues no esperaba que el famoso descendiente de los Kiryu fuera una persona tan irresponsable y la dejara con toda la carga en su primer día como prefecta. En cuanto lo encontrara iba decirle un par de cosas… Pero volviendo al problema de las estudiantes. No tenía idea de cómo hacer para que se comportaran y enviarlas a sus dormitorios, hacia demasiado ruido y sería imposible llamar su atención sólo gritándoles…

"_Ya sé."_ Pensó llevando dos dedos a sus labios y soltando un largo y agudo silbido que se escuchó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de las estudiantes diurnas quienes la voltearon a ver de mala manera.

"Miren, yo no quiero tener problemas con ustedes ni ustedes querrán tenerlos conmigo así que vamos a comportarnos como señoritas y resolver esto de manera sencilla." Comenzó a decir con una seguridad y temple que no le habían visto antes sus compañeras pues durante el día había actuado de manera educada y algo introvertida. "Me nombraron prefecta por algo y eso es porque sé obedecer y hacer cumplir las reglas impuestas, así que harán lo que les diga. Si tantas ganas tienen de ver a la Clase Nocturna lo harán, pero de manera ordenada, sobre todo, en silencio y se mantendrán alejadas de sus compañeros para evitar retrasarlos y causarles problemas con sus profesores. Lo último que quieren es que los estudiantes nocturnos las vean como un montón de niñas problemáticas, ¿entendido?"

Las estudiantes se quedaron calladas al ver la mirada firme y serena de la prefecta. No esperaban que fuera a ser alguien que infundiera tanta autoridad y respeto, casi tanto como Kiryu Zero. Incluso daba un poco de miedo dado que era más alta y se veía más fuerte que la mayoría de las ahí presentes, ya no parecía la chica inocente y de aspecto frágil de unas horas atrás.

La puerta del Dormitorio de la Luna se abrió en ese momento dejando ver a los estudiantes vampiros. Las chicas diurnas no tardaron en colocarse en dos filas separadas permaneciendo en silencio para dejar pasar libremente a la Clase Nocturna, pero dejando a la prefecta en el centro del camino. Al parecer algo del discurso de Corine había activado otro algo en sus cerebros: si se comportaban con educación en vez de como una turba enloquecida era posible (sí, claro) de que alguno de esos apuestos jóvenes se fijara en ellas.

Esa fue la imagen con la que se encontró Zero al arribar al lugar. Las estudiantes diurnas formadas ordenadamente como había tiempo no las veía, Corine en medio del camino con cara de no saber bajo qué piedra meterse y a los estudiantes nocturnos saliendo por la gran puerta de su dormitorio entre los cuales se encontraba Endo Maxwell quien permanecía de pie como una estatua de piedra mirando fijamente a su compañera como si se tratara de un fantasma…

**-n-n-n-**

**También les mostraré un hermoso sueño…**

**La siguiente noche…**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En realidad ya lo tenía empezado desde hace mucho, pero entre la escuela y los fanfics que estoy planeando me faltaba tiempo para escribir o me faltaba inspiración y hasta hoy logré finalmente encontrar un poquito para sentarme a la compu y terminarlo (también fue necesaria una tormenta que me quitara el internet ). Y bueno ya conocimos un poco de como será la situación entre la chica nueva y Zero, y un de quienes conforman la Clase Nocturna, en el siguiente capítulo creo que conoceremos al resto y quizá a quienes hayan leido alguno de mis otros fics les parescan familiares nuestros nuevos vampiros, jejeje. Oh, lo de la familia de Maxwell y Corine... si, he estado viendo Van Hellsing, jejeje.**

**Gracias a Karin-cosplay, Yan Zi Lang, Sayuki-Uchiha y Katina-12 por dejar reviews, me laegra saber que historia gusta n.n y espero que les siga gustando a pesar de lo lenta que soy **

**°°°Umizu°°°**


End file.
